Arna the Ravager
Carnage, also known as Arna the Ravager, is a seventeen-year old female Mobian jackal gifted with crystallokinesis. She was an antagonist and later a supporting character in Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced in Flames of Courage, the second installment of the series, she is known as the most dangerous delinquent from the ruined Emerald School in Station Square. Debuting in Before the Storm, Arna was initially introduced as an antagonist. After Mira's disappearance, her chaotic tendencies ran untamed in order to summon the strongest people around and an old rival for the ultimate fighting challenge. A belligerent and talented warrior, Arna is a loud and rash individual who claims to live to fight others. While she has questionable morals, considering she puts her violent brawls above right and wrong, this jackal is slowly becoming less loony. Character © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Physical Description Arna is a chamoisee-colored jackal who boasts an average height. Like the other members of her species, she features fluffy ears hidden inside her black cap, a long snout, a medium-sized bushy tail and sharp, shark teeth capable of leaving nasty bites. This jackal also has small red-colored eyes, maroon-colored hair, and bronze-colored fur on her chest and skin. Arna has some bangs while some of her hair flows sideways. She wears sports tape on her arms, legs, and waist for further stability of bones and muscles during athletic exercise. In addition, she wears a black shirt, boots, cap, and gloves which contain faint blue-colored gems. Her shirt is dangerously cropped below. Personality Carnage is a loud and foul-mouthed individual who claims to fight for herself. Alarmingly bloodthirsty in battle, she has little trouble establishing havoc and carnage around her as long as she is having fun. In addition, she has no qualms mercilessly pummeling anyone she hates to impose dominance or humiliate them, and she has since gained quite the infamy around Station Square as its most dangerous delinquent. Feared as a monster in her lonesome childhood, Carnage had a realization: if she is indeed a monster as others claim, then she, a monster, a ravager, should just do whatever she pleases without considering restrictions. Showing off her massive power, with little regard for the well-being of her target, happens to be Arna's favorite hobby. In many ways, her life revolves around living up to her menacing notoriety. Yet, the more she fights, the more she distances herself from others and loses sense of who she is. Spending more time with others, however, as well as discovering people even more monstrous in power than she is, is starting to take a toll on Carnage's alienated, rotten front. As long as she recognizes her opponent's strength, she is not beneath holding some degree of respect towards them and become friendly in her own anti-social manner. Arna lacks any sort of social etiquette, adopting a policy of playing by her rules always, so she finds herself unable to express her feelings effectively. Since she has only started to open herself to others and the warmth of companionship is very new to her, her irritability and arrogance should not all be taken to heart. History and Appearances Background Carnage is the illegitimate daughter of a mafia boss from Eurishian roots within Station Square, a prominent location in the southwestern continent of Soumerca. She had many siblings from different lineages. Ever since she was a child, she was also the strongest among them due to her naturally-acquired crystal powers. This naturally made her stand-out from the others, which, as a consequence, isolated her out of fear. The isolation, in turn, made Carnage apathetic towards others, which made her embrace the belief her strength was the only redeeming quality she had. She reciprocated her anger towards the world, left her uncaring siblings and parents badly beaten, stole their money, and began living on the streets ever since. Carnage adopted the nickname Arna ''and her lust for blood only grew stronger each day as she faced countless hoodlums from Station Square until her teenage years. She had grown fond of the thrill of combat, which satiated her loneliness, and constantly honed her abilities. Arna thought she was unbeatable. Arna was enrolled in Emerald School not for getting an education, but to seek challenges. She easily became the most infamous delinquent in the school as numerous rumors of varying degrees of vulgarity started to emerge. It was only then that a fellow monster decided to confront her for the first time and successfully beat her to submission. Since then, Ramonna became the only person Arna respected. After the rise of Mira the Fennec, Arna was occasionally suspended from school. She loathed the fennec fox with a burning passion, but never managed to scratch her; she could have sworn she tried it before, but never managed to remember the outcome. Regardless, she was absent when Emerald School literally collapsed and Mira mysteriously disappeared for good. The fennec fox had lost her influence at last. Bored, perhaps this was the time Arna thought she could do whatever she wanted once more... Fanfiction Dimitri Chronicles: Flames of Courage Strengths and Powers Arna is a full-fledged warrior in every sense of the word. Someone who supposedly has devoted her entire life to combating other people for her own amusement, this jackal consequently became the most infamous delinquent of Emerald School and one of the most dangerous individuals from Station Square. Given her impressive prowess when it comes to combat, Arna is considered a natural prodigy that never received formal training and became powerful after venturing through a lonely, blood-filled path throughout her life. Where she lacks in power against stronger opponents she compensates with a vast amount of experience which enables her to create tactics on the spot on how to destroy her targets more efficiently. Even without superpowers, Arna's abnormal physical attributes and fighting style are evidence of her genius. Arna is faster than the average athlete on foot, has great reflexes, and has enough strength to crush stones with her bare hands. She can even increase her defenses and offensive presence by using her superpowers. Although a tremendous powerhouse, Arna still has some weaknesses. She is extremely book-dumb and can be easily manipulated by others. She arrogantly believes generating strategies is boring and unnecessary for her to reach victory; more strategic fighters can easily exploit this and plan their actions accordingly. She can also manipulate and generate crystals for so long before running out of energy and become nauseated. Crystallokinesis Arna's supernatural ability is to manipulate and generate crystalline material. From creating small gemstones to summoning large pillars of crystals to impale opponents where they stand, this jackal is particularly creative with her powers due to the amount of time she dedicates to utilize them every day. Among the many strengths of Arna's crystallokinesis lies impressive versatility for both offensive and defensive purposes. She controls crystals almost as if telekinetically, allowing her to make them levitate and manipulate where they go to her heart’s desire. This grants her the ability to create combos by combining her hand-to-hand combat skills with her superpowers to catch foes off-guard and keep them on their toes. Arna can be considered a master, for she uses her powers almost without thinking about it consciously. Feats of these include creating platforms of crystals just by jumping and looking at where she desires to go and create smooth slides to ease her falls and preserve her momentum for speedier strikes. The very nature of crystals is malleable to her, meaning she can change crystals’ properties in the middle of combat. For offense, this jackal may ruthlessly send waves of projectiles and increase their size mid-air, turning small crystal balls into wall-sized spikes as she sends them to her enemy. She can also be frequently seen creating sharp weaponry out of her crystals; creating spiky bats is a favorite. Despite this, she is very exploitative of other people’s lack of range and will punish them heavily if they cannot manage to reach her. Aside from creating barriers, Arna can generate a thin transparent layer of crystalline material over her body to protect her from incoming attacks. Her defenses are more than capable of shielding herself from bullets and blunt force. Although it costs more of her energy, she may keep regenerating this layer once it is broken. However, should one constantly keep attacking exactly the same spot over and over, it will eventually break. Arna's signature technique is called '''Mineral Shower'. The jackal summons thousands of small crystalline projectiles. After snapping her fingers, should the target be unable to block or somehow dodge, the crystals will fall down simultaneously and mercilessly stab the target, effectively impaling them. She can perform this attack once before she is exhausted, so it is done either as a last resort or just a way to cause an overkill. Creation and Development The concept for this character was created while brainstorming some ideas for creating rivals for my main trio of characters, specifically for Ramonna, as well as expanding some of my already-existent lore. In order to make a rival for the hedgehog, who seems popular due to her strength, I had decided to flip that concept on its head and take it into a different route. This aspect of Arna is the reason she feels similar to Ramonna. For this character, the concept of delinquents was used. It would fit in nicely with the school duality of Mira, the cheerleader and student council president, Ramonna, the student-athlete. In that regard, Arna is one of the three central forces in the school. In terms of design, in her debut, she is remarkably similar to a certain anime character. She was also meant to have a long snout; this was based on other people's fan characters. Therefore, drawing her correctly is a huge hassle for me and other artists. Despite this, she is among my favorite characters to sketch new designs for. The common trend of heroes fighting for their friends is averted in this case as she fights for herself, or, at least, initially. Ironically, for a character that was desired to be kept straight-forward, this jackal seems to be more than the two-dimensional warrior she seems to appear. Relationship with Other Characters Friends or Rivals * Ramonna the Hedgehog (main rival) * Shiso of the East * Dimitri Prinus the Echidna * Jasmine the Bat (not a rival) * Maxwell the Fox Neutral * Guardian Units of Nations (not a threat) Enemies * Mira the Fennec Fun Facts This character was originally going to be called either Hazel or Krys. **''Carnage'' references her love for creating turmoil and bloodthirsty tendencies. ** Arna, on the other hand, is the shortened version of C''arna''ge. * Some aspects of the character were based on the villain cast of Kenichi: History's Strongest Disciple. ** Some of Arna's design draws inspiration from Kisara Nanjou. ** Arna's natural combat prowess shares a resemblance with Shogou Kitsukawa. * She has shown signs of self-consciousness when it comes to her chest. * One of her hidden abilities is to create precious gems with her powers, though they require more concentration on her behalf. Along with intimidation, she uses this to sustain herself. ** She does not use this often as she is not fully aware of their worth. Maybe this ability is the reason she was able to enroll in Emerald School and was never expelled no matter how violent she was. * This character's signature move, Mineral Shower, draws inspiration from the game Touhou. Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Jackals